Chipmunk Tour Saga: Sitch and Sensibility
by William Raymer
Summary: Book two of the Chipmunk Tour Saga: Alvin and company help Kim Possible in her most unique mission yet!
1. Chapter 1

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book II:_

"_Sitch and Sensibility"_

by William Raymer

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof, Lizzie McGuire, Ren and Louis Stevens, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Bonnie Rockwaller and Señor Senior Junior are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The characters Jason Archer and Melinda Crosby are my personal property.

As for the pre-existing characters...NO MONEY IS MADE OFF OF THIS STORY!

In terms of the _Kim Possible_ characters' involvement in this story, this story takes place a week after the events of "Graduation," the two-part final episode of the _Kim Possible_ series.

PROLOGUE

ABOARD THE ASTRO MEGASHIP MARK II

DEPARTING NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Johnny 5 was positioned at the Helm console as Alvin and Brittany Seville walked onto the Bridge. "I gotta think that was the best set we ever performed," Brittany said. "Congratulations on an amazing concert, you two," Johnny 5 said.

"Thanks, Johnny," Brittany said. "Set your course for Middleton, Colorado." "Yes, ma'am," Johnny said. As Johnny manipulated the controls on the Helm panel, Alvin turned to Brittany. "I want to go see how Jason and Melinda liked our song," Alvin said.

"D.E.C.A., what is the current location of Jason Archer and Melinda Crosby?" Brittany asked. "_Location of specified individuals currently reads as Simudeck 1. Program currently running: Risa Relaxation Program Alpha-734_," D.E.C.A. said.

Jason and Melinda were just settling into a jacuzzi as an attendant came up to them. "Mr. Archer, Miss Crosby, you have visitors," she said. "Show them over here," Melinda said. "Very good, ma'am," the attendant said.

A few moments later, Alvin and Brittany walked up to Jason and Melinda's jacuzzi, bathing suits on. "Mind if we join you?" Alvin asked. "Help yourself," Jason said.

Alvin and Brittany sat in the pleasantly warm water. "Did you like the song we wrote for you last night?" Brittany asked. "It was a beautiful song," Melinda said. "It is a great feeling to have two of the hottest bands in the world write a song just for you."

"Thanks for the compliment," Alvin said. "Now, where's the next stop on the tour, Boss?" Melinda said. "Middleton, Colorado," Alvin said. "Oh, my God! Kim Possible's hometown?" Melinda said. "It's been my dream to meet her."

"Well, hopefully, you'll get the chance," Brittany said.

A few hours later, on the Bridge, Max and Roxanne Goof were talking to someone from the communications console as Alvin and Brittany walked on the Bridge. "Well, thanks, Doctor," Max said

Alvin looked at Max and Roxanne, a worried look on their faces. "Max, Roxanne, what's wrong?" he asked. Roxanne turned to face Alvin and Brittany, tears streaming down her face. "Nothing's wrong, Alvin. Something's right. I'm pregnant," she said.

Max and Roxanne reached behind their backs and withdrew their Toon Force morphers. "This, however, will require us to relinquish our Toon Force duties," Max said, handing his morpher to Alvin. Roxanne handed hers to Brittany.

"We'll keep these safe until we find someone who is worthy to succeed you-at least until the baby is born," Brittany said. "_Babies_," Roxanne corrected. "We're having twins." "Well, congratulations," Alvin said, clipping the Red T.F. Morpher to his belt.

"Will you be leaving us in Middleton?" Brittany asked as she clipped the Pink T.F. Morpher to her belt. Roxanne shook her head. "We'll remain with you throughout the remainder of the tour," Roxanne said. "_We're approaching Middleton, Colorado airspace_," D.E.C.A. said. "Slow to 1/3 and sound the brace for landing alarm in all compartments," Brittany said.

Meanwhile, Kim Possible walked into the local Smarty Mart. Her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, was at the customer service desk. "Hey there, K.P.," Ron said. "Hey there yourself, Ron," Kim said. "Listen to this. Wade told me that the Astro Megaship is landing any moment at Middleton Airport. Think your manager will let you come with me and see it?"

"My manager is me, K.P., remember?" Ron said. "Ned, I need you to hold down the fort for about an hour. Kim and I are going to go see the Astro Megaship landing." "Will do, Boss," Ned Brown said as Ron walked out from behind the desk. Ron and Kim walked out of the Smarty Mart, hand in hand.

On the Bridge of the Megaship, Eleanor sat and spoke to the air traffic controller. "Very well, Middleton Control," Eleanor said. "I'm forwarding the landing coordinates to our Helmsrobot. Astro Megaship, out."

Johnny looked at his displays. "I have received the coordinates, Eleanor," he said. "Standing by to take us down." Alvin walked on the Bridge after storing Max and Roxanne's morphers in the Power Vault. "All compartments note as ready for landing procedures," Jeanette said from Operations. "Very well," Alvin said. "Mr. Five, take us down." "Aye, sir," Johnny said, pulling back on the thruster controls.

Kim and Ron watched through the huge glass window as the gigantic blue Astro Megaship landed in a hangar close to the main terminal. Ron always had wanted to meet the Chipmunks and Chipettes, just like Melinda always wanted to meet Kim. Two worlds were about to collide.

_::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book II:_

"_Sitch and Sensibility"_

Chapter 1

As Ron and Kim were preparing to meet the Chipmunks and Chipettes, Señor Senior Junior sat in his Ferrari Testarosa, parked outside the remains of Middleton High School. He drummed his fingers on the dashboard in time with the music he was listening to.

Inside the wreckage of that once-proud high school, Steve Barkin was sitting at his desk, grading the last test he would give for the 2006-07 school year. In the desk across the way from his own, Juinor's girlfriend, Bonnie Rockwaller, sat filing her fingernails.

For a moment, Bonnie looked nervously at a parcel on Barkin's desk. Inside, she knew, was the key to her future-a key that was denied her at the school's graduation ceremony the previous Saturday night due to her own arrogance.

Barkin looked up from Bonnie's paper. "Miss Rockwaller, you have actually redeemed yourself," he said as he drew a huge "A+" on Bonnie's paper. He then picked up the parcel, stood from his desk and walked over to Bonnie's desk.

"I believe this belongs to you," Barkin said, handing the parcel to Bonnie. She opened it, revealing her diploma and her records. "Farewell, Miss Rockwaller," Barkin said. Bonnie ran out of the classroom and to Junior's car.

"How did you do, love?" Junior asked. Bonnie showed Junior her diploma. "Congratulations, Bonnie," Junior said. "I have a surprise at the airport," Junior said. "What kind of a surprise?" Bonnie asked. "Someone I know who works at the airport called me and said that our nemesis Kim Possible is there, and in the company of some very famous celebrities," Junior said.

"And you want to make Kimbo suffer for all she has done to us," Bonnie said. A devilish smile crossed her face. "I like it." The car peeled out of the parking lot.

Alvin walked into the main terminal, followed by Brittany, Jason and Melinda-the other Chipmunks and Chipettes were helping Johnny 5 and the Three Stooges off-load their equipment. "There she is!" Melinda squealed.

Alvin smiled as the foursome walked up to where Kim and Ron were standing. "Hello, Mr. Seville," Kim said. "I'm Kim Possible, and this is my boyfriend/partner, Ron Stoppable. Welcome to Middleton."

Kim extended her hand, which Alvin shook. "Thank you for the welcome, Miss Possible," Alvin said as Brittany, Jason and Melinda approached. "This is my wife, Brittany, my friend Jason Archer and his fiancée, Melinda Crosby."

Melinda walked up to Kim, a magazine in her hands. "Can I have your autograph, Kim? I'm a big fan," she said, handing Kim a pen. As Kim signed the magazine, Bonnie and Junior walked in the main terminal. "Having a good time, Kim?" Bonnie asked.

"Fine. So, how'd you do on your make-up test, Bonnie?" Kim asked, handing the magazine back to Melinda.

"I _finally_ got my diploma, no thanks to you," Bonnie said. "So, Junior, you ready to give Kim the good news?" "Yes, I am, Bon-Bon," Junior said. "Bonnie and I are getting married."

Kim and Ron's jaws dropped. Alvin turned to look at Bonnie and Junior. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Kim?" Alvin asked. Kim recovered, cleared her throat, then gestured to Bonnie and Junior.

"Alvin, Brittany, Jason, Melinda, this is Señor Senior Junior and his..._ fianc__é__e_, it seems, Bonnie Rockwaller," Kim said. "If you'll excuse me?"

Kim ran out of the airport, followed close behind by Ron. A red SUV pulled up to the main terminal. Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor and Johnny 5 got out. Johnny rolled up to Alvin. "I just heard Kim Possible use every profanity I've ever known," Johnny said.

"What the heck happened, Alvin?" Simon asked. "Blame these two," Alvin said, gesturing to Junior and Bonnie, who were celebrating their apparent victory over Kim.

After Alvin, Brittany, Jason and Melinda got strapped in the SUV, Alvin turned to Brittany. "I've got an idea, Brittany. I invited the Possible family to stay in our mansion here while their house is getting rebuilt from Warmonga's invasion. We should pay a visit to see what we can do to help Ron and Kim get over this embarrassment," Alvin suggested.

"A good idea," Brittany said. "You know where to go, Johnny." "Right, Brittany," Johnny said as he pulled the SUV out into traffic.

At Alvin's mansion near what was left of Middleton High, Kim began to scream into her pillow as Ron and his pet naked mole rat Rufus tried to console her. Kim's father, Dr. Timothy James Possible, stood in the doorway. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Kimmie-cub?" he asked.

Kim turned to face her father, tear streaks on her face. "Not right now, Dad," Kim said. "Ron and Rufus can explain." Ron nodded, put Rufus in one of the pockets on his cargo pants, then kissed Kim on the cheek.

Ron and Dr. Possible left Kim alone to wonder how Bonnie could get engaged before her.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Dr. Possible opened the door to see Alvin and Brittany. "Mr. and Mrs. Seville, what a surprise," he said. "Please come in. What brings you to Middleton?"

"We've got a concert here in a few weeks, so we figured we'd stop by to see how Kim was doing," Brittany said. "Right, Britt," Alvin said. "Ron, we have an idea to help you two get over Bonnie embarrassing you. Let's head down to the basement."

Moments later, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Johnny and Ron sat in the basement. "Alvin, what's your plan to help me and Kim?" Ron asked.

"First, we have a question of a personal nature to ask you, so I hope you don't mind it," Jeanette said. "When do you plan on proposing to Kim?" "I was planning on tonight," Ron said. A beeping came from Alvin's Astro Morpher.

"Go for Alvin," Alvin said. "_Alvin, I have Wade Load for you_," a voice from the Megaship said. "Put it through to the Middleton Mansion basement, Curly," Alvin said. "_Acknowledged,_" Curly-one of the Three Stooges S.A.I.N.T. robots-said.

A holographic projector built into the table which the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Ron sat around activated, showing Wade Load-Kim's tech guru. He was sipping on his ever-present Slurpee. "_Hello, Alvin,_" Wade said.

"Hello, Wade," Alvin said. "I want to thank you for helping me reprogram the Three Stooges to have the same sentience protocols as Johnny Five." "_As Kim would say, 'No big,'_" Wade said. "_So, what do you need now?_"

"There's been an incident regarding a Bonnie Rockwaller," Alvin said. "Do you know her?" "_Sure, I do_," Wade said. "_What happened?_" Alvin gestured for Ron to explain.

"Well, Bonnie and Señor Senior Junior announced that they are getting married. Kim is so sad right now, so Alvin and I are planning something. All I need you to do is check for any historical references to a wedding ceremony taking place during a rock music concert," Ron said.

"_I'll need to close channel for a little bit so I can look it up. Be right back,_": Wade said. The projection shut down, then reactivated a minute later. Wade reappeared, alongside a second projection. "_In 1974, Sylvester Stewart-also known as "Sly Stone," lead singer of Sly and the Family Stone-got married during a show at Madison Square Garden,_" Wade said.

The second projection showed footage from the wedding. "That's all we needed to know, Wade," Ron said. "Now, I need you to come to 470 Frontage Avenue tonight around 7:00." "_What are you going to do, Ron?_" Wade said.

"I'm going to propose to Kim," Ron said. "And I want you to be there-as a friend." "_I will, Ron,_" Wade said. "And Wade, please _don't _mention this to Kim," Brittany said. "_Your secret is safe with me, Brittany,_" Wade said before the projectors shut off.

That night, Wade smiled as he and his mother were led in to the main living room of the Seville mansion being inhabited by the Possibles while their own house was being rebuilt. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Load," Dr. Possible said.

"I was told that Wade was invited to a party, so I had to come," Rachel Load said. As pleasantries were being exchanged in the living room, Ron was getting dressed in the basement. He wanted to look nice for his big moment.

"Nervous?" Jason said. "A little bit," Ron said. "Well, it'll be over before you know it," Jason said as he handed Ron a small green case, which Ron promptly put in his pocket. "Yeah," Alvin said as he adjusted Ron's bow-tie. "I was surely nervous when I proposed to Brittany, and Jason told me he was sweating bullets before he proposed to Melinda on _The Price Is Right_ recently."

"It's time," Brittany said from the top of the stairway leading into the basement. "Let's go," Alvin said."Lead the way, Ron." Ron led Jason and Alvin up into the house proper.

"I'm sorry about what happened between you and Bonnie at the airport this afternoon, Kim," Wade said. "Thanks, Wade," Kim said. Alvin and Jason walked into the living room and sat next to their significant others.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked Alvin. Alvin mouthed "Right behind you." Kim turned around to see Ron. His hand was extended. Ron led Kim to the center of the room, so that all present could see what was about to take place.

Ron pulled the case from his pocket. In one fluid motion, he fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. "Kimberly Ann Possible, we've been friends since you saved me from that bully in Pre-K. We've been boyfriend and girlfriend since the Diablos Incident almost two years ago. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Ron said.

Tears began to flow from Kim's eyes for the second time that day. But this time, the reason was far more pleasant. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?" Ron asked.

Kim looked through blurry eyes at the gold and diamond ring. Her voice began to break, as she said, "Yes, Ron. Yes, I will marry you." Ron took the ring out of the case and, with tears streaming from _his _face, put the ring on Kim's finger.

The next morning, the world awoke to news that two of the world's greatest heroes were engaged to be married. That night, Ron and Kim would be interviewed by CNN's _Larry King Live_ program, where Ron and Kim would drop the big bombshell.

"_The big story tonight is that Kim Possible, one of the greatest heroes this world has ever known, is getting married_," King said. "_Via satellite now is Kim Possible and partner/fianc__é__e Ron Stoppable, from their hometown of Middleton, Colorado. Ron, Kim, do you hear me?_" King said.

"Yes, Larry. We're here," Ron said. "_First of all, congratulations on your engagement,_" Larry said. "Thank you, Larry," Kim said. "_Now, do you have any word on when you will be getting married?_" Larry asked.

"Well, we'll be getting married at the Middleton Sports Center three weeks from tonight at the Chipmunks/Chipettes concert," Kim said. "During _the concert?_" Larry asked. "_During_ the concert," Ron confirmed. "Mr. King, my motto is 'Never be normal.' And Alvin, Brittany and their band mates have graciously agreed to assist in the preparations."

"_In fact, Alvin Seville and his wife Brittany-the leaders of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, respectively-are also joining us from Middleton. Alvin, whose idea was it to have Ron and Kim's wedding during your Middleton tour stop?_" King asked.

"Well, Larry, we've always wanted to try a stunt like this," Brittany said. "We were inspired by the wedding of Sly Stone of Sly and the Family Stone fame in 1974." "Even though it happened before we were born, we knew as soon as we read about it on the 'Net, that we wanted to try something like that at one of our concerts," Alvin said.

"_Well, this ought to be one heck of a wedding_," Larry said. "Yeah, Bonnie will be so ticked off to hear this," Kim said.

_What happens when Ron and Kim's friends and enemies converge on Middleton to get the party started?_

_Find out next time..._

_::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book II:_

"_Sitch and Sensibility"_

Chapter 3

In a hotel room outside Sydney, Australia, Dr. Drew Lipsky began to stir. The being formerly known as Dr. Drakken-Kim Possible's arch-nemesis-saw a figure dressed in green sitting on the balcony. She was on a cellular phone.

Sherry Lipsky-also known as "Shego"-was smiling as she heard what her contact told her. "Thanks, Hego. Keep in touch." She hung up as she saw Lipsky. "Hey there, Drew. Guess what Hego just told me," she said.

"What did he tell you?" Drew said. "Kim Possible's getting married," Sherry said. Drew's eyes widened. "Did Hego say to whom?" he asked. "The sidekick. You know, the one whose name you could never remember?" Sherry responded.

Sherry smiled as she stood up. "I had a feeling they'd get hitched," she said. There was a knock on the door. "Dr. and Mrs. Lipsky, there is a telegram for you," a bellhop said. "Just a moment," Drew said. He went back into the room and opened the door to see the bellhop.

"Here you go, sir," the bellhop said as she handed Drew the telegram. Drew reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of Australian dollars and handed ten to the bellhop. "Thank you, sir," she said, then left Drew alone.

Drew unfolded the telegram as Sherry walked into the main part of the room. "What is it?" Sherry asked. "It's from Kim," Drew said. He began to read Sherry the telegram.

"Dear Drew and Sherry,

I hope this telegram finds you in good health and happiness after your wedding. As I am sure you are aware by now, Ron and I are getting married. Well, the details are thus:

1.)We're getting married during the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour stop at Middleton Sports Center on October 1st.

2.)Felix Renton will be Ron's best man, while Monique Foster will be my maid of honor.

3.)We'd like you to attend. So, upon your return to the United States, you will be provided with

backstage passes and front-row seats to the Middleton _Chipmunk Adventure_ show so you can attend as friends.

See you in three weeks.

Love,

the future Kim Stoppable."

Sherry walked up to Drew and kissed him. "This ought to be one heck of a wedding," Sherry said when the kiss broke. "And they don't have to call a florist." Drew smiled as a tendril of plant stem appeared from his neck, a flower on the end of it.

Kim smiled when she saw Ron and Johnny Five in the kitchen of the Seville Mansion. "Morning, Kimberly," Ron said. "Looking good this morning." "She has nice software, Ron. You're lucky to have it all to yourself," Johnny said.

"Thank you, Johnny," Kim said. "So what are you two making for breakfast?" "Pancakes with butter and maple syrup is what Johnny is making. I, on the other hand, am making omlettes with leeks and Diablo sauce," Ron said.

"Sounds good, you two," Kim said as she sat down at the table. "I understand you had Curly send a telegram to Australia last night," Ron said. "Yeah, I did, Ron," Kim said. "What did it say?" Ron asked.

"Well, I invited Shego and Drakken to the wedding," Kim said. "I should call them Sherry and Drew now, though." "Why did you invite them?" Johnny asked. "Aren't they your worst enemies?" "They _were_," Kim said before launching into an explanation of the events surrounding Warhawk and Warmonga's invasion and how Kim, Ron, Drakken and Shego had to band together to save the world.

Alvin and Brittany walked into the kitchen, followed by Simon and Jeanette. "Smells good, guys," Jeanette said. "Yes, it does," Brittany said as they sat around the table. They were joined shortly thereafter by Theodore and Eleanor.

Johnny began to hand cups of coffee to everyone. Kim smiled at Ron, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. Kim held up her coffee cup. "May I propose a toast?" Everyone held up their cups. "To friendship," Kim said. "To family. But most of all...to the journey."

"'To the journey,'" everyone echoed as they clinked glasses.

Later, Ron and Alvin were shopping at Club Banana for a present for Kim when Monique Foster, Kim's best girlfriend and maid of honor ran into them. "Ron, congratulations for you and Kim. This wedding will be _to die for_," Monique said.

"Thanks to him," Ron said, gesturing to Alvin. "This is Alvin Seville. He and his wife, brothers and sisters-in-law are allowing the wedding to take place during their concert here in Middleton." Alvin nodded at Monique. "Nice to meet a friend of Kim," Alvin said.

"Nice to meet you too, Alvin. I have your movie on DVD. The part where Simon threw that spear into the garbage hatch and all that garbage falling on Klaus and Claudia was simply an LMAO moment through and through!" Monique said. "By the way, whatever happened to Klaus and Claudia?"

"After they kidnapped Brittany on what was to be our wedding day, the Toon Force Rangers rescued her. In the process, Klaus and Claudia's plane crashed into the Colorado River just outside a small town called Yuma, Arizona," Alvin said. "There were no survivors."

"I see, Alvin," Monique said. "I'll let you get back to your shopping, then." "Nice to meet you, Monique," Alvin said. "See you at the wedding." "See you too, Alvin," Monique said as she moved off to help other customers.

Meanwhile, back aboard the Astro Megaship, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Johnny 5 were going over the final design plans for the stage set. "So, Johnny, how do you see the transition?" Simon said. "Let me show you," Johnny said. "D.E.C.A., run stage set transition simulation Five-Alpha."

As the holographic projection sprang to life, Simon turned to Theodore. "I owe you an apology, Theodore," Simon said. "For what, Simon?" Theodore responded. "I did not consider what kind of contributions that Johnny would make to this tour," Simon said. "D.E.C.A., pause simulation."

The hologram of the stage set simulation fell still. "Johnny, we'll go with your idea," Simon said. "You will?" Johnny said. "You _are _our technology expert," Simon said.

Meanwhile, Alvin and Brittany were in the basement of the Seville Mansion. Brittany came up with an idea. "Alvin, we need a new Red and a new Pink Toon Force Ranger, right?" Brittany asked. "Yeah," Alvin said.

"Well, how about this: bump Jason up to Toon Force Red, then make Ron Toon Force Green and make Kim Toon Force Pink?" Brittany said. "I like how you think," Alvin said. "D.E.C.A., this is Alvin. Summon the Toon Force Rangers, Kim and Ron to the Power Vault on the Astro Megaship. Power Transfer ceremony will start in ten minutes."

Alvin tapped a few keys on the Power Vault access panel, then turned the lock wheel. "_Vault temperature returning to normal_," D.E.C.A. said. "_It is safe to enter._" The vault door slid open in a hiss of steam, revealing the Toon Force morphers once held by Max and Roxanne.

"Jason, may I have the Dragon Dagger and your morpher, please?" Alvin asked. Jason reached behind his back and pulled out his morpher. He handed it and the Dragon Dagger to Alvin.

"Now, as you all know," Alvin began, "recently, Max and Roxanne Goof had to relinquish their morphers and Toon Force duties due to the impending birth of their first child. Jason, I am asking you to become the new Red Toon Force Ranger."

"But, Alvin, who is going to be Toon Force Green and Pink?" Kim asked. "I was hoping you'd ask that," Alvin said. He walked up to Ron and held out the Dragon Dagger and morpher as Jason moved to retrieve the Red Morpher.

A ghostly voice called out to Ron. "_Ron, this is your destiny_," it said. "Sensei?" Ron exclaimed. "_Accept this honor and let your mystical monkey power help you and your fellow Rangers defend this world,_" Master Sensei's disembodied voice said.

Ron took the dagger and morpher as Alvin turned to Kim. "Kim, I would like you to become Toon Force Pink," he said. "Please step forward and claim the morpher."

Kim entered the vault and picked up the morpher. As she walked out of the chamber, the other Toon Force Rangers-Lizzie McGuire, Ren and Louis Stevens and Jett Jackson-smiled at their newest members.

"Now that we are whole once again, we have a wedding to get ready for," Alvin said. "See you all at the Sports Center next Friday."

As Alvin sealed the Power Vault once more, Max and Roxanne smiled as Roxanne put a hand on her stomach. The next generation would be in good hands.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book II:_

"_Sitch and Sensibility"_

Chapter 4

The day tickets went on sale for the Middleton _Chipmunk Adventure_ tour stop/Possible-Stoppable wedding was a chaotic day for ticket-takers at the Middleton Sports Center box office. One of them eventually had to be sent to the hospital from exhaustion caused by the sea of humanity who wanted to be a part of the biggest event in Middleton since...well, since Ron and Kim graduated from high school.

Ninety seconds after the "On Sale" notice appeared on the LCD screens in the entrance lounge, it was replaced by a big red "SOLD OUT" label.

From the safety of the Seville Mansion basement, Ron and Kim watched as a KMID reporter appeared on screen. "_We have now been told by Middleton Sports Center officials that all tickets for the September 20__th_Chipmunk Adventure_ World Tour concert and the wedding of heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have now sold out,_" the reporter said.

"_I am now joined by Yori Tanaka, a reporter for Fuji Television Network of Japan's _Morning Eye_ news program. She is covering the wedding and related events for our friends at Fuji TV. Yori-_san,_ what do you think of this momentous occasion?_" the reporter asked.

"_Well, I have had the honor of meeting Kim-_sama_ and Stoppable-_san_ when I interviewed them at the wake for Mr. Nakasumi, the head of Nakasumi Toys, after he passed away last year. And since then, I have had the honor of working with them whenever Team Possible's missions took them to Japan_," Yori said.

Ron and Kim smiled. Only they knew the truth: that while Ron participated in a foreign exchange program, he saved the secret ninja training school on Mount Yamanouchi when Lord Monkey Fist tried to steal the Lotus Blade, a mystical sword capable of giving its wielder almost infinite power.

Then, during the mission they code-named "Gorilla Fist," Kim met Yori and suspected that she was in cahoots with Monkey Fist. Yori then permitted Ron to tell Kim the truth about the Yamanouchi Incident. After this, Ron, Kim and Yori fought the forces of Gorilla Fist-also known as "DNAmy," one of Team Possible's lesser-known enemies-to rescue Master Sensei.

Alvin and Brittany smiled as they walked into the area they nicknamed the "Command Center." "Hey, guys!" Alvin said. "So how'd we do?" Brittany asked. "It's gonna be S.R.O.," Kim said. "Most likely because of the wedding," Ron said as he leaned in to kiss Kim.

"Sold out," Brittany said, the implications of the stage acronym for "Standing Room Only" running through her mind. "And the streak continues," Alvin said.

Meanwhile, Drew and Sherry Lipsky stepped off the Quantas airline jet. A limo driver stood waiting at the main terminal. "Dr. and Mrs. Lipsky, welcome home," the chauffeur said. "I'm Eduardo, and I am Mr. and Mrs. Seville's driver. They asked me to conduct you to their mansion here in Middleton."

"I was also asked to give you this," Eduardo added, reaching into the satchel he wore slung over one shoulder. He pulled out a manila envelope and handed it to Drew. He opened it and smiled when he saw the front-row tickets and backstage passes Kim's telegram promised. "Shall we go?" Eduardo said, gesturing to the limousine parked outside.

"Let's," Sherry said. Eduardo led Drew and Sherry out to the limo. As Eduardo helped load Drew and Sherry's bags into the trunk, Drew and Sherry buckled their safety belts and noticed a bottle of champagne on ice and two wine glasses.

"The champagne is for you, Doctor," Eduardo said. "With Mr. and Mrs. Seville's compliments." As Eduardo took the limo into traffic, Drew poured Sherry and himself glasses of champagne. Sherry took a quick sip. "Chateau Montis '89. A good year," Sherry said.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim and Ron were discussing final wedding details with Alvin, Brittany and Johnny when the doorbell rang. Alvin went to see who it could be.

"Dr. Lipsky! Please come in," Alvin said. "That'll be all, Eduardo." "Yes, sir," Eduardo said. Drew and Sherry walked in. "Thank you for everything, Alvin," Drew said. "Well, it's the least I could do after you helped Kim and Ron defeat Warhawk and Warmonga," Alvin said.

Brittany walked up to Alvin. "I've had Johnny set aside quarters for you and Sherry," she said. "Thanks, Brittany," Sherry said. "Where's Kim? We got her and Ron a present."

Kim and Ron smiled as Alvin and Brittany led Drew and Sherry down into the Command Center. "Drew! Sherry!" Kim said. "It's still a little weird calling you by your real names and not by Drakken and Shego."

"I'd believe so," Sherry said. "Listen, Ron, I found you a little present. Our old friends from Hawaii, Lilo and Stitch, wanted you to have this," Drew said as he handed Ron a small light blue-colored ball with "607" written on it.

"Oh my god," Kim said. "Is this..." "Yes, this is 607," Sherry said. "Dr. Jookiba found out that it was a girl. So after Lilo turned it to good, she decided that Launch's one true place is with you and Kim. Consider it a wedding present."

"Well...thank you, Drew," Ron said. "I have an idea," Alvin said. He pulled a spray bottle from a drawer and spritzed the pod with it It began to glow white. It then resolved into a female version of Rufus.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and ran up to the new visitor. "Rufus, this is Launch. This was the 607 everyone thought you were," Ron said. Rufus walked up to Launch and sniffed her. Launch smiled at Rufus and extended her hand.

Rufus smiled and accepted the handshake. Kim and Ron smiled at the sight.

Three days later, the sun rose over Middleton on Ron and Kim's wedding day. On the Astro Megaship, the men of the party got dressed in their Sunday best. Even Rufus got dressed in a little top hat and tails.

Meanwhile, down in the Command Center, the women were already in their dresses and were awaiting the bride. As Kim came down the steps, she smiled. "I've already got something borrowed, so we can forget about that," she said, indicating the morpher she was holding on to for Roxanne.

"Something new," Roxanne said as she stepped forward, a Club Banana bag in her hands. Kim opened it and blushed as she withdrew the most revealing lingerie she had ever seen. "A little something to make yours and Ron's first night as husband and wife something to remember," Roxanne said.

As Kim put the lingerie back in the bag, Roxanne smiled as she put a hand on her stomach. "Believe me when I say that I wore something similar on mine and Max's first night. Max hasn't wiped the grin off his face yet," Roxanne said as she giggled.

"Yeah, let's just hope Ron didn't O.D. on Viagra like Teddy Long did on _Smackdown_ last night," Sherry said. "Yeah, I heard about that," Jeanette said. "Poor guy was about to say his 'I do's' to Krystal then just keeled over of a heart attack or some such."

"Well, with this lingerie, Ron won't need Viagra," Brittany said. The bridesmaids and Kim began to laugh.

Launch appeared, carrying a small green case. She handed it to Monique. "All right, folks," Kim said. "Brittany, Monique, help me into my gown," she said. "But, Kim, if you get dressed here, how are you gonna get to the Sports Center without the paparazzi snapping the hell out of that dress?" Monique asked.

"Don't worry," Kim said as she raised her Toon Force "Kimmunicator" to her lips. "Kim to Megaship. Johnny, are you receiving?"

"_Yeah, I am, Kim,_" Johnny Five said. "Johnny, on my mark, teleport nine to the Middleton Sports Center, dressing room 4," Kim commanded. "_Standing by, Kim_," Johnny said.

Once Kim was fully dressed in her gown, she activated her "Kimmunicator" once more. "Kim to Megaship. Energize."

The nine members of Kim's party-Kim herself, Monique, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Roxanne, Lizzie, Ren and Launch-dissolved in the white sparkle of the Megaship's teleportation system.

_::TBC::_

Notes:

As specified above, "Launch" (or Experiment 607) was the Genetic Experiment (of _Lilo & Stitch_ fame) that Rufus was confused for in the _Lilo & Stitch: The Series_ episode "Rufus." The name Lilo gave to Ex. 607 comes from the "List of Nicknames and Numerical Designations" seen during the end credits of the 2006 Walt Disney Home Entertainment release _Leroy & Stitch._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book II:_

"_Sitch and Sensibility"_

Chapter 5

While Alvin and company were readying for the Possible-Stoppable wedding, one member of the groom's party was hundreds of miles away from the action.

Jason smiled at the man seated across the table from him. "Mr. Archer, we are happy that you've taken time out from your helping with the Possible/Stoppable wedding to speak to us," the man said.

Jason smiled. "The pleasure is mine, Roger," he said. "So, how'd I do?" Roger Dobkowitz, producer of _The Price Is Right_, smiled. "Your audition taping was the highest-rated amongst our focus groups," he said.

Roger pushed a contract and a pen up to Jason. "Standard 5-year contract," he said. "Sign it, and the job is yours." "Roger, mind if I make a phone call real quick?" Jason asked. "Sure," Roger said. Jason stood from the table, then walked out of the office.

Once he was sure that no one was watching, Jason twisted his arm. His Toon Force communicator appeared. "Jason to Megaship," he said. "_Megaship. Moe here_," the voice of Moe, one of the S.A.I.N.T. robots, said. "Moe, put me through to Ron. Alpha priority," Jason said. "_Stand by for connection,_" Moe said.

At the Middleton Sports Center, Ron was finishing his meditations when his communicator beeped. "_Megaship to Ron. I have Jason on the line,_" Moe said. "Put him through," Ron said as Alvin, Simon and Theodore walked in.

"_Ron, I'm sorry to disturb you. But, I've got good news,_" Jason said. "Jason, this is Alvin. What's going on? Why aren't you here?" Alvin asked. "_Well, Alvin, I was called to a meeting with the producers about my _Price Is Right_ audition taping. As soon as I am finished with the contracts, I'll be right there,_" Jason said.

"You mean..." Simon said. "_Yeah, Simon,_" Jason said. "_In a few moments, I'll be the new host of _The Price Is Right." There was a voice which no one on the Middleton side of the channel could hear. "_Yeah, I'll be right there, Roger_," Jason said. "_Guys, I gotta bolt. Be there in ten. Archer, out._"

There was a click as the channel closed. "Coolio," Ron said. Ron's best man, Felix Renton rolled into the dressing room, followed by Ron's father, Mr. Barkin and Drew. "Where's Jason?" Felix said. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Don't worry," Ron said. "He'll be here." Moments later, a red tower of Megaship teleportation energy resolved into Jason. He was already in his tuxedo. Ron turned to Felix. "See? I told you he'd be here," he said.

Turning to Jason, Ron smiled. "So, how does it feel to Come On Down?" Ron asked. "Tell you later," Jason said. "For now, let's get you married." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Ron said. The door opened, revealing Sherry. "Mr. Dr. Possible asked me to check on you boys," she said. "We're all right," Ron said. "Great," Sherry said. "I'll see you boys in a few."

However, just before she left Ron's dressing room, Sherry gasped and fell to her knees. Jason pressed a button on his communicator. "Jason to Megaship. Medical emergency! Teleport Louis here immediately with a medkit!"

A blue tower of teleport energy resolved into Louis Stevens, holding a Megaship medical kit. "What happened?" Louis said as he rushed to Sherry's side. "I don't know!" Drew said. "One moment, she was fine. The next..."

Louis began to scan Sherry in an attempt to find the cause of her discomfort. "Elevated hormone levels," Louis said as he scanned her brain. When the scan reached Sherry's midsection, Louis smiled. "Dr. Lipsky, I believe I've found the cause of your wife's discomfort," Louis said. "What is it?" Drew said as Louis closed the scanner.

"She's pregnant," Louis said. "Evidently, the hormone increases are throwing her mutated biology out of whack. Louis to Kim." "_Go ahead, Louis,_" Kim said. "I'm gonna have to relieve Sherry Lipsky of her bridesmaids' duties on medical grounds," Louis said. "_What's wrong, Shego?_" Kim asked. "I'm pregnant, Princess," Sherry said. "The hormonal increases are causing my mutated self some stress."

"_What are we gonna do? I'll be down one bridesmaid!_" Kim said. "Don't worry, K.P. I'm sure someone will step up," Ron said. "After all, your old cheer squad is here tonight and are all bridesmaids...except one. I'm sure someone will convince her." As he said that, he winked at everyone.

Bonnie smiled at Junior as they sat down. "Why are you smiling, love?" Junior said. "It's simple, Junior," Bonnie said. "Our plan is working smoothly." "What do you mean?" Junior said. "Just before my make-up test, Ron called me. He wanted to propose to Kim that night and wanted my help."

"So that thing at the airport was all a setup?" Junior asked. "_Exactamundo_," Bonnie said as an usher walked up to her seat. "Excuse me, miss," the usher said. "Are you Bonnie Rockwaller?" "Yes," Bonnie said. "Please come with me," the usher said.

"Has my fiancée done something wrong?" Junior asked. "No, sir," the usher said. "Mr. Stoppable wishes to speak to her."

A few minutes later, the usher led Bonnie to Ron's dressing room, where Alvin was preparing a cup of tea for Sherry. "At least something good came out of our exile," Alvin said as he handed the cup to Sherry. "What exile?" Ron said.

"About 20 years ago-just before the _Chipmunk Adventure_ incident, I said that we-the Chipmunks, I mean-were bigger than Mickey Mouse," Alvin said. "The furor over my statement led to us being exiled from the music business for a while. It was only after we busted up Klaus and Claudia's smuggling operation that we were forgiven for my faux pas."

"Tea's delicious, Alvin," Sherry said. "I'm already feeling better." "All the same, Sherry, I'm gonna ask you to not be a part of the wedding ceremony," Louis said as he scanned Sherry again. "Your biological scans are still showing some instability."

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Ron asked. "_It's Bonnie_," the voice on the other side of the door said. "Come in," Ron said. "We're all decent."

Bonnie walked in. "What's wrong with Shego?" she asked. "It's Sherry now," Ron said. "And, her pregnancy is causing some problems to her mutated biology that is causing her to have to give up her spot in Kim's wedding party," Alvin said.

"Thankfully," Sherry said as she gingerly rose to her feet, "you and I share the same dress size." "Are you sure Kim's okay about this?" Bonnie said. "After I told her about our plan, she was a little bit miffed, but she got over it and still wants to marry me," Ron said.

"All right, I'll do it," Bonnie said. "Good girl," Sherry said as she handed Bonnie a clean copy of the bridesmaid's dress Sherry was to have worn. "Now hustle your butt over to dressing room 4."

As Bonnie left, Ron turned to Sherry and Drew. "Love can really change people's attitudes," Ron said. "You said it, pal," Drew said before kissing Sherry. "Alvin, we have to go get ready," Simon said. "It's ten minutes to show time." "Right, Simon," Alvin said.

As Alvin, Simon and Theodore exited the dressing room, Jason smiled at Sherry. "So, tell me one thing," he said. "What do you want to know, Jason?" Sherry said. "Where did you two get married? Melinda and I are debating where to hold _our_ ceremony," Jason responded.

"Well, Hawaii was where we held the private ceremony and where our license is on file," Sherry said. "That's also how Lilo got in touch with us and gave us Launch's experiment pod." "Hawaii, huh?" Jason said. "Maybe Lilo and this Stitch fella I've heard so much about could do a hula at the reception."

The concert flew by until it was time for the actual Possible/Stoppable wedding ceremony. As the stage set began to transform, Kim was in her dressing room talking to Bonnie-to find out why Bonnie and Ron collaborated on the proposal plan.

"So, why are you helping me, Bonnie?" Kim said as the Chipettes began to change back into their bridesmaids' dresses. "Being with Junior has made me understand a lot of things about you and Ron. After I helped Ron set you up for the proposal, I found the last piece of the puzzle."

Bonnie watched as the groomsmen filed in to stand with their individual bridesmaid counterparts, then looked back at Kim. "When I was growing up, I never understood love. Even when I was going out with Brick, I never _truly _understood what love meant. After Junior supported me throughout my whole summer school ordeal, I felt whole for the first time in my life," Bonnie said.

"Listen, Bonnie, I have an idea," Kim said. "Why don't you and Junior join us for the rest of the tour? We could use your beauty expertise." "I do need some ideas for mine and Junior's wedding. After all, since Mr. Senior disinherited Junior, we will need a little help to get us on our feet," Bonnie said.

Mr. Dr. Possible stood in the doorway, flanked by Junior, in his tuxedo. As Bonnie and Junior left to join the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, Mr. Dr. Possible turned to Kim. "Are you ready, Kimmie-cub?" he asked.

"Yeah, Daddy. I am," Kim said. Kim and Mr. Dr. Possible exited the dressing room for Kim's final walk.

As Kim got ready to walk down the aisle, the final set of groomsmen-Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Wade, Junior (subbing for Drew), Mr. Barkin and best man Felix-walked (or in Felix's case, _rolled_) down the aisle. They were arm-in-arm with their bridesmaid counterparts-Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, a young blond-haired girl Alvin did not recognize, Bonnie (subbing for Sherry), Ann Possible-Kim's mother-and maid of honor Monique.

Finally, the song colloquially known as "Here Comes the Bride" began to play. As one, the entire audience of 22,773 people-most of whom had been affected by Ron and Kim's heroics-stood out of respect for the guest of honor.

As soon as Mr. Dr. Possible had led Kim to the altar, he kissed Kim on the cheek. He then turned to Ron, his hand extended. "Good luck, Ron," he said. "Thank you, Dr. Possible," Ron said as he shook Mr. Dr. Possible's hand. He put Ron's hand in Kim's, then moved to join the other groomsmen.

The Christian priest stepped forward to begin the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God-in his infinite forms and wisdom-as well as in the sight of friends, family and the world, to join Ronald and Kimberly in the bonds of holy matrimony. At the groom's request, we will continue this ceremony with the Jewish rites, as presided by Rabbi Katz."

As Rabbi Katz stepped forward, a portion of the stage set opened, to reveal two lit small candles and one unlit large one. Mr. Dr. Possible and Mr. Stoppable walked over to and picked up the smaller candles. They then handed them to Kim and Ron.

As Ron and Kim lit the large candle with their smaller candles-representing the idea of two small things combining to create a larger whole-the rabbi prayed for a long, healthy and happy marriage from the couple being joined.

After this, the Christian ceremony resumed. After the exchange of rings and vows, Alvin pulled a crystal goblet from a compartment on the stage set piece which held the candles. He then wrapped it in a silk handkerchief and brought it to the altar.

After the Christian priest pronounced Ron and Kim husband and wife, Alvin set the silk-wrapped crystal goblet on the stage. Ron smashed the goblet with his shoe. The groomsmen and bridesmaids let out a celebratory "_Mazel tov!_" as Ron and Kim Stoppable celebrated their first kiss as husband and wife.

Everyone in the crowd stood and applauded the successful completion of the wedding ceremony.

Half an hour later, at the reception hall, Ron and Kim smiled as Alvin and Brittany approached the head table. "Alvin, Brittany, thank you for everything," Ron said. "With your help, I have had the wedding of my dreams-to the most bon-diggity girl I have ever known."

"Oh, you say that to all the girls," Kim said. "Only to my wife," Ron said before he and Kim kissed. When the kiss broke, Ron noticed the blond-haired girl who was Wade's date. "Who is that?" Ron said, indicating the girl.

As soon as Alvin got a good look at the girl's face, he gasped. "Oh, my God," Alvin said. "You recognize her, Alvin?" Kim asked. "Sure, I do!" Alvin said. "That's Rebecca Hawkins, the International Duel Monsters Federation's United States Champion!"

Brittany gasped as soon as she saw the girl. "You're right, Alvin! That is her!" she said. She and Alvin decided to go meet Rebecca.

"Excuse me, Wade, but can we borrow your date for a moment?" Alvin said. "Sure," Wade said. "I'm thirsty, as it is." As Wade made his way to the refreshments table, Alvin turned to Rebecca. "I'm Alvin Seville, and this is my wife, Brittany. We're big fans, Rebecca," Alvin said.

"Well, thank you for saying so," Rebecca said. "May we have your autograph?" Brittany said as she pushed a button on her communicator. "Brittany to Megaship. Johnny, teleport two Duel Monsters cards of any class to our location," she commanded. "_Sure thing, Brittany,_" Johnny said.

Moments later, two Duel Monsters cards-Summoned Skull and Blue Eyes White Dragon-appeared in Brittany's hands. "How did you get that Blue Eyes?" Rebecca said. "Before Seto Kaiba ripped up the one my grandpa gave Mr. Moto, one of his oldest friends, Kaiba owned three of the only four BEWDs known to exist!"

"Well, there was a fifth," Brittany said. "20 years ago, while my sisters and I were in Egypt during the events that inspired our movie, we found a BEWD in the palace of Sultan Achmed. You know, the one who said that in 20 years, I'd be one of his wives." Brittany turned her head to the ceiling and yelled, "Well, that didn't happen, did it, Achmed?!?"

Rebecca reached into the pocket of her dress jeans and pulled out a pen. "You know, it feels weird to me to have two of the top singers in the world asking _me_ for autographs," Rebecca said. On the Summoned Skull, she wrote: "To Alvin-I'm a fan of yours, too. Love, Rebecca." On the Blue Eyes, she wrote, "To Brittany. With best wishes for the future. Respectfully, Rebecca."

As Rebecca moved back to join Wade, Alvin and Brittany sent the autographed cards back to the Megaship, then rejoined the party.

As the reception drew to a close, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were joined by Max, Roxanne, the Toon Force Rangers, Ron, Kim, Drew, Sherry, Wade and Rebecca. Alvin raised the communicator to his lips. "Alvin to Megaship. Larry, is course set for our next stop?"

"_Yes, Alvin_," the voice of Larry-the last of the Three Stooges-said. "Then," Alvin said, "teleport eighteen to the Megaship in nine-person groups. Once the last group and their gear are aboard, proceed to Honolulu, Hawaii." "_Aye, sir,_" Larry said.

As soon as the last sparkle of Megaship teleport energy faded into the mists, the blue engine nozzles of the Megaship glowed red, pushing the mammoth ship and its occupants into the future.

_Lilo, Stitch and their 629-member family join the party in_

The Chipmunk Tour Saga, Book III:

"_Ohana,_ Inetrrupted."


End file.
